What now
by Starlite212318
Summary: After living with the humans rose and her daughter Zola find them selves back at court. How will they survive the deathly game of politics, family and the ever looming threat of the strigoi. Sorry I suck at summaries first story please read.. :)


Disclaimer: I don't own vampire academy. Or any references to the books throughout this story.

I suck in a painstaking breath as I watch the dark brown mahogany box being lowered into the lightly frosted earth. I feel the lump in my throat twist tighter and my eyes burn red, but no tears escape I've already cried them away too. I stand in font of a hole six feet in the ground, it seems wired we bury our dead so we can never see them again, but then again this grave yard is for the living not the dead. Once your dead your dead right? Who cares what happens to your body. But in this case there's just an empty box of what I'm soposto believe is my mother. So I stand there at my mothers grave felling lost. What If She is dead somewhere? will I ever see my mom again. Will I ever see her face, her smile the way she crinkled her eyes when she laughed. Gone. Now all those things are just distant memories. My stomach churns at the thought. She is gone now what will happen to me, what am I going to do with out her, it's not fair why was She ripped away form me so suddenly.

But my mother isn't dead I know she's out there somewhere...

But before I continue let's go back to the beginning by the way I'm Zola Hathaway.

I am ripped away from the comforts of sleep by the obnoxious screech of my alarm. My bleary eyes search for the bouton to silence the horrid sound, I hate mornings. As the noise subsides my body finds its way back to the comforts of sleep. Suddenly I'm awake to a loud snort and warm breath on my face. My eyes fly open and I'm face to face with a beast, or a big slobbery bull dog looking for her breakfast, Emma. She licked my face and leaps off my bed and trots to the door of my room, she turns around to make sure I'm following her barks sharply before heading down the stairs. I quickly sneak a glance at my alarm and proceed to groan and briskly jump out of bed. Great already 45 minutes behind.

I quickly run down the stairs into the spacious kitchen/ family room. The space is decorated with warm colours and an earthy feel. A large kitchen with all stainless steel appliances, dark cabinets and smooth granite countertops with a twisted Gould stripe through them. There's a large island with 4 bar stools and a round glass dining table sitting in the corner by 2 French doors, a hue of golden sunlight streams through the tinted glass. My mom and Uncle Adi sit on one of the brown leather couches littered with different throws and pillows a normal sight. I mumble a good morning and they don't try to stifle their laughter at my appearance. I'll be the first to admit my fuzzy pink pj shorts with little cats on them and a black camisole aren't the most attractive, but who cares what you look like when your sleeping. So I continue to grumble about the expansive kitchen. I walk over to the container full of dog chow, Emma can't seem to contain her excitement ah I place 2 scoops in her bowl and place it in front of her.

I grab a yogurt and pop a cartridge of hot chocolate into the Keurig. I walk over to my mom and plop my head in her lap. I look up at her with my puppy dog eyes and say.

" Hey mom you think you could spare some time out of your busy schedule to give your darling daughter a ride to school."

She looks down with a irritated yet amused glance. " Zo I would if I could but I'm meeting a new client today. You need to wake up earlier, so get going and don't miss that bus," she replies in a motherly tone.

I quickly get up. Before I have to face the wrath of an angry Rose Hathaway.

Uncle Adi comes to my rescue and offers to drive me to school I thank him and hurriedly retreat back to my room. I can hear my mother complain that I'm being spoiled and how I have to learn a lesson about time management. I smile slyly at that Adi always falls for my puppy eyes and he's brave enough to stand up to mom. And let she's one scary lady some times.

My room has cream coloured walls and dark espresso coloured furniture, my bed stands in the in the middle of the room between two floor to ceiling windows. The bed it self I quite large for one person it has a grey duvet with wintery looking trees on it. My beds abundant with red, black, silver and cream coloured pillows and a respect fuzzy blanket. I also have my own bathroom and large walk in closest.

I walk into my closest and pick out some black lululemon yoga pants, a purple tee shirt and a cream lululemon scuba hoodie. I throw on some bronzer, mascara, eos lip balm and I smooth a copper coloured eye shadow that highlights my green grey eyes. I quickly assemble my dark brown hair with copper and gold hi-lights through it in a messy bun. I abruptly grab my school bag and a pair of comfy grey toms and race to the garage when I hear the engine of a car starting.

The calm before the storm.

please review let me know if I should continue or not? Sorry for spelling and grammar errors I'm really terrible at that lol. Hoped you enjoyed it :) this is my first story so I'm really nervous.


End file.
